


Socks

by dragonskales



Category: Nabari no Ou
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-30
Updated: 2013-11-30
Packaged: 2018-01-03 01:06:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1063843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonskales/pseuds/dragonskales
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"The first time it happens, Gau wonders for half a second if the stories are true and driers really eats socks, before dismissing the thought as preposterous." Intended as raigau, but can be read as Wakachi shenanigans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Socks

The first time it happens, Gau wonders for half a second if the stories are true and driers really eats socks, before dismissing the thought as preposterous.

The third time, he gets on his knees in front of the machine and is halfway inside, feeling around any nook or cranny there might be, hoping to find the missing matches, in vain. He pulls his head from the clothes drier, stands up straight and scratches at his scalp in confusion. What is happening to the socks?

Just then the door to the laundry room opens and he hears, “Of course you’d be in here.” Gau turns around, ready to ask what it is Raikou wants, or if he has any idea what's making sock matching an impossibility, but as he’s lifting green eyes to brown, his sight catches on the samurai’s feet. Or rather, what Raikou is wearing on his feet.

Understanding dawns on him as he stares at the combination of a neon polka-dot printed sock and a pastel alligator one. After a few seconds, his palm smacks into his forehead and he sighs audibly.

"Raikou-san…"


End file.
